Superior Scarlet Spider Nr.54
Superior Scarlet Spider Nr.54 es un comic de Superior Scarlet Spider. Historia En el departamento de Kaine,Detroit,año 2010... Una chica despierta frenetica en la cama de Kaine,entonces,esta le pregunta donde esta,Kaine le explica que la encontró en un almacén,y que se encuentra en su departamento,Kaine se presenta,y ella dice que no recuerda como llego al contenedor,solo recuerda fragmentos,como que su nombre es Aracely,pero que comúnmente le llamaban simplemente "Arcy",Kaine le dice que busco por todo el almacén algo que ayudara a identificarla,pero no encontró nada,entonces,Arcy,le pide quedarse con el unos días,Kaine le dice que esta loca,pero Arcy le dice que necesita ayuda y no sabe quien es,Kaine le dice que saben que su nombre es Aracely,y que es mexicana,y eso es suficiente para él,por lo que la deportara,Arcy le dice que no puede hacer eso,Kaine le pregunta el porque no,pues deportarla probablemente ayude a que la identifiquen,Arcy le dice que fue secuestrada,o al menos es lo mas probable,así que tal vez los sujetos que lo hicieron vuelvan por ella,Kaine le dice que ya los mato,Arcy le da las gracias por haberla ayudado,Kaine le pregunta si si quiera escucho lo que acaba de admitir,sobre haber matado a unas personas,Arcy le dice que no le importa,pues la ayudo,Kaine le dice que seguramente tiene síndrome Estocolmo,Arcy le pregunta que es eso,Kaine le dice que no esta seguro,solo tiene los recuerdos de su hermano,Arcy le pregunta porque le dice todas esas cosas,Kaine le dice que tiene la esperanza de que sea solo un sueño,Kaine le pregunta el porque quiere quedarse con él,un desconocido que la saco de un almacén y admite abiertamente haber asesinado a unos hombres,Arcy le dice que tiene recuerdos borrosos,recuerda una especie de plan,un sujeto elegante que siempre usaba un casco,un hombre peligroso,Arcy le dice que recuerda sobre como Kaine es alguien peligroso,Arcy le dice que supone que el hombre elegante era su secuestrador,y Kaine una amenaza para él,Arcy le dice que puede ayudarla,Kaine le dice que sigue sin ser su problema,por lo que la deportara... En el campamento de Vanaheim,año 2014... Kaine le dice que Answer ha aprovechado sus inseguridades antes,como intentar convencerlo de que The Other era real,Answer le dice que nunca ha intentado tal cosa,Kaine le dice que lo ha hecho desde que lo vio en su forma de The Other,Answer ríe,y le dice que lo ha interpretado todo mal:The Other es real,Kaine no,Answer le dice que es un monstruo intentando ser una persona,en unos intentos mas penosos que los del monstruo de Frankstein,Kaine le dice que esta mintiendo,pero Answer le dice que Green Goblin intentaba crear un arma,no un clon de Spider-Man,y eso es exactamente lo que es,un arma,un ser creado para matar,no una persona,Answer le dice que es hora de finalmente escucharlo,y seguir su naturaleza,Kaine comienza a transformarse en The Other... En el departamento de Kaine,Detroit,año 2010... Una patrulla se estaciona enfrente del edificio,los oficiales suben por las escaleras,pues el elevador esta fuera de servicio,cada escalón que suben los oficiales es un ruego de Arcy pidiéndole a Kaine no deportarla,Kaine le dice que no es su responsabilidad,Arcy le dice que necesita aferrarse a cualquier cosa,pues no sabe nada de ella misma,solo sabe que esta en peligro,Arcy le dice que ni si quiera tiene una vida,y probablemente jamas la tuvo,Kaine la ignora y abre la puerta cuando los oficiales tocan,uno de los oficiales le pregunta donde se encuentra la chica,Kaine lo mira interrogante,el oficial le pregunta que tanto ve,pero Kaine le dice que nada,solamente le parece poco profesional el modo en el que la están recogiendo,Arcy da un paso adelante y es escoltada por los oficiales,Kaine cierra la puerta y se sienta en su sillón,sorprendido de lo fácil que fue,pues esperaba algo mas que simplemente llamar a la policía,Kaine se dice a si mismo que algo va mal,pero sigue sin ser su problema,Kaine cierra los ojos,y comienza a dormir... En alguna caverna en Svartalfheim,unos días después... Spider-Man esta sentado,esperando la llegada de Kaine,pues sabe bien que Answer enviara a alguien a atraparlo,Spider-Man decide explorar la caverna,llegando a un pequeño pasillo,Spider-Man lo recorre,pero al ver que es muy profundo,da media vuelta,solo para ver que su vía de escape ha sido sellada por telaraña,Spider-Man supone que se trata de The Other,por lo que decide continuar caminando,hasta que su sentido arácnido le avisa de un ataque,Spider-Man da un salto hacia atrás,esquivando una flecha,al ver al techo,encuentra a Itsy Bitsy con tres espadas en cada mano,Itsy Bitsy carga contra Spider-Man,quien le da una patada,Itsy Bitsy choca contra un pared y le lanza una roca a Spider-Man,dando contra parte del techo y provocando un derrumbe,ambos cargan contra el otro,cuando escuchan un rugido,cuatro ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad,una voz rocosa le susurra a Itsy Bitsy que se aleje de su hermano,atrastrandola a la oscuridad,Spider-Man intenta ayudarla,pero en la oscuridad solo escucha los gritos de Itsy Bitsy,Spider-Man da un paso hacia atrás,tropezando con lo que padece ser un brazo de Itsy Bitsy,Spider-Man se pone de pie,asustado,The Other le dice que se largue,pero Spider-Man le dice que puede ayudarlo,The Other le dice que es muy tarde para ayudarlo,pues llega atrasado cuatro años... En algún punto en Detroit,año 2010... Arcy le pregunta a los oficiales a donde a llevan,el oficial que se encuentra conduciendo se ríe,y comenta que realmente no recuerda nada,Arcy le pregunta quienes son,el oficial le dice que Muse estará feliz de verla,Arcy le pregunta asustada quien es Muse,el otro oficial le dice que no es nadie,y cada pregunta que ha hecho tendrá pronto su respuesta,'''el auto se detiene en seco,y por el espejo retrovisor,Arcy logra ver a los oficiales helados de miedo,los oficiales se bajan del vehículo y le gritan que intentaron hacer el trabajo mas rápido que podían,uno de los oficiales comienza a derretirse hasta deformarse,como si de "La persistencia de la memoria" se tratase,el otro oficial intenta meterse al vehículo,pero es cortado a la mitad,mientras su sangre forma una pintura,Arcy se tapa los ojos durante toda la escena,hasta que alguien toca a su ventana,Arcy aparta las manos un poco,para ver a un hombre con un rostro totalmente blanco,con unos ojos rojos,que parecen llorar sangre,el hombre se presenta como Muse,aunque puede llamarlo de otras maneras,como Mr.Nobody o Answer,el hombre le dice que probablemente no lo recuerde,pero ambos se conocían de antes,Muse le dice que algunas personas lo ven como un sujeto poderoso que se aburre mucho,Muse le dice que tal vez sea verdad,y es por eso que ha estado intentando probar con el arte,Muse le pregunta a Arcy si le gusto sus dos mas recientes obras,Muse abre la puerta y Arcy se aleja de ella,Muse le pide a Arcy que no haga un escándalo,pues están en medio de la calle,Muse intenta entrar al auto,pero es sacado por una telaraña,Muse se levanta y es golpeado por Kaine,quien saca sus garras y se las clava en el cuello,Kaine mira a Arcy y le dice que tienen que huir... '''En Svartalfheim,año 2014... Spider-Man salta y le da un puñetazo en la cara a The Other,quien estampa a Spider-Man contra el suelo,The Other intenta aplastarlo,pero Spider-Man rueda en el suelo hasta alcanzar una rama,con la cual intenta golpear a The Other,solo para que la rama se rompa en sus manos,The Other lo aprisiona contra el muro con una de sus patas,Spider-Man le dice que de verdad le habría gustado ayudarlo,pero nunca le pidió ayuda,The Other lo lanza contra el techo y lo golpea contra el suelo mientras cae,quebrándole varios huesos,The Other le dice que si lo hizo,y sabe bien que leyó la carta... En el departamento de Kaine,año 2010... Kaine esta recostado en su cama,escribiendo una carta para Peter Parker,hablándole sobre lo que ha pasado en sus primeras semanas de estar en Detroit,Kaine le habla de sus experiencias,pero toca el tema de su miedo,pues últimamente ha tenido pesadillas,sobre como en su interior se encuentran arañas haciéndose un nido,sobre como habla con una persona dentro de su mente,como si hubiese otro '''en su interior,Kaine le dice que ha tenido pesadillas sobre como hace cosas horribles,Kaine le dice que tiene miedo de lo que podría convertirse,Kaine le dice que la razón por la que le escribe una carta,es porque necesita ayuda,pues se siente abandonado,Kaine lee su carta,y se prepara para tirarla a la basura,pero decide ponerla en el buzón.Cuando vuelve,encuentra a Arcy sentada en posición fetal,Kaine le pregunta que es lo que hace en su cama,Arcy le agradece por haberla ayudado,Kaine le dice que ya le agradeció demasiadas veces,Arcy lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta el porque lo hizo,Kaine le dice que en sueños,casi escuchaba su voz pidiéndole ayuda,Arcy le dice que eso no responde su pregunta,Arcy le dice que tiene mucha curiosidad,pues no tenia ninguna responsabilidad con ella,Kaine le dice que tal vez no,pero como una persona con la capacidad de ayudar a las personas,tenia la responsabilidad de hacerlo,Arcy se levanta y lo abraza,Kaine no sabe como reaccionar,Kaine la aparta,Arcy le dice que lo lamenta,pues se dejo llevar,Arcy sale de su habitación,y Kaine saca un cajón debajo de su cama,en el que se encuentra el traje de Scarlet Spider que acaba de diseñar,Kaine lo contempla,mientras se repite a si mismo las palabras que le dijo a Arcy,sobre tener la responsabilidad de ayudar... '''En Svartalfheim,año 2014... Spider-Man le pide a The Other que vuelva a ser su hermano,que le de otra oportunidad,The Other se oculta tras las sombras,dejando en paz a Spider-Man,quien se quita la mascara debido al sudor,Peter se sorprende al ver que Kaine sale de la oscuridad,Peter le dice que sabia que podía ayudarlo,Kaine le dice que no,pues seguirá con Answer,Peter lo mira confundido,Kaine le dice que no puede negar su naturaleza,Peter le dice que sabe todo lo que hace hecho,y es un héroe,Kaine le dice que no lo conoce para nada,Peter le dice que recluto un ejercito para proteger a los Spider-Man's de una cacería,a pesar de que muchos ni si quiera eran Peter's,Peter le dice que cuando quedo atrapado en el futuro,hizo lo posible para continuar su legado,pero Kaine le dice que ese es el problema,cada vez que usa el traje de Superior Spider-Man,pone una atención enorme en "Superior",Kaine le dice que desde que uso el traje por primera vez,ha tenido pesadillas sobre como lo mataba y tomaba su lugar,Peter le dice que no es verdad,pues protege a Arcy todo el tiempo,son solo pesadillas,Kaine le dice que a veces simplemente desearía que Arcy muera,Kaine le dice que antes de darse cuenta,fantasea en matarlos a ambos,Kaine le dice que ha tenido esa clase de pensamientos desde hace mucho tiempo,desde que le pidió ayuda,Peter le dice que intento ayudarlo,Kaine le pregunta entonces porque no lo hizo,Kaine comienza a transformarse en The Other y sale de la caverna,Peter le dispara telaraña,pero The Other lo ataca con sus patas,dejándolo moribundo,The Other le dice que es tarde para ayudarlo,y abandona a Peter,quien susurra que realmente intento ayudarlo,pero no esperaba que todo fuera a salir mal,Peter piensa en lo ultimo que escribió de su intento de ayudarlo:"And if you need help,i will...",Peter continua diciendo "let you down"... En alguna zona de construcción de Detroit,año 2010... Scarlet Spider interrumpe una reunión de mafiosos,quienes sacan pistolas y disparan contra él,Scarlet Spider los desarma y uno a uno,los derrota,intentando controlar sus deseos de matarlos,pues esta intentando ser un héroe,hasta que alguien le dispara en la pierna,Scarlet Spider se pregunta porque su sentido arácnido no le aviso,al voltear mira a Muse,quien lo mira con sus siempre vacíos ojos,Scarlet Spider le dice que esta muerto,Muse le dice que no,pero él si,Muse saca una navaja y le hace un corte profundo en el estomago,abriéndolo,Kaine sostiene entre sus manos sus tripas,y Muse corta su cuello... Debajo de un puente,se encuentra un capullo de telaraña,del cual sale la mano de Kaine,quien se abre paso hasta salir y caer frente a Muse,Kaine le pregunta que es lo que le hizo,Muse le dice que no le ha hecho nada,solamente quería apreciar lo artístico de su renacimiento,Kaine le dice que esta enfermo,Muse le dice que no realmente,solo esta aburrido de esperar,Kaine lo ataca,pero Muse lo esquiva sin problemas,Muse le dice que realmente tiene ganas de ver al otro Kaine en acción,Kaine le pregunta a que se refiere,pero Muse le dice que probablemente aun no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo,como sea,el se encargara de presionarlo y acelerar el proceso,Kaine se llena de rabia y comienza a lanzar una serie de golpes,todos esquivados por Muse,hasta que Kaine logra hacerle un rasguño a Muse,esto lo toma por sorpresa y Kaine aprovecha para clavarle las garras en la cara,Kaine guarda sus garras y comienza a golpearlo sin parar,Muse le dice que eso no es la clase de cosas que haría Spider-Man,pero Kaine le dice que él no es Spider-Man,Muse le dice que no puede detenerlo,ni a él ni a sus planes de matarlos a todos,Kaine continua golpeándolo,y antes de darse cuenta,machaca el cuerpo de Muse a puñetazos,Kaine termina empapado de sangre,con pequeños trozos de carne en sus nudillos,Kaine se da cuenta de que no puede ser un héroe,no solo por sus deseos de matar,si no porque los criminales no merecen piedad... En la residencia Parker... Peter esta haciendo su tarea,cuando la tía May le dice que le llego una carta de un tal "hermano",Peter baja rápido y se excusa diciendo que últimamente ha estado hablando con Eddie Brock,la tía May no pregunta mas,pues sabe que Peter y Eddie eran mejores amigos de pequeños,Peter sube hasta su cuarto y abre la carta,leyendo el mensaje de Kaine,Peter termina de leerla,sin saber que hacer,si escribir una respuesta,o confiar en que Kaine puede lidiar con ello,Peter piensa en las cosas que Kaine hizo antes,por lo que se inclina mas hacia la ultima opción,Peter decide confiar en que Kaine hará lo correcto... En algún cementerio en Detroit... Una chica pide auxilio,hasta que recibe un golpe en la cabeza de un hombre,este le dice que su novio hizo apuestas que no podía pagar,así que no es nada personal,los compañeros del hombre terminan de abrir una tumba,y tiran a la chica dentro,junto a un putrefacto cadaver,los hombres toman sus palas y comienzan a enterrarla viva,cuando la cabeza de uno de ellos es abierta en dos por una pala sobrante,todos voltean y ven a Scarlet Spider,quien estampa la cabeza de uno de ellos contra la lapida,destruyendo tanto la lapida como la cabeza del hombre,los otros tres sacan sus armas,pero Scarlet Spider le da un golpe en la garganta al uno de ellos,matándolo,Scarlet Spider recibe un disparo en el hombro pero le rompe el brazo a su atacante,para atravesar su espalda con su brazo,el otro hombre intenta huir,pero Scarlet Spider le da una patada en la espalda,dejándolo invalido,Scarlet Spider le dice al hombre que lo dejara vivo para que les recuerde a los criminales que no pueden salir libres sin ninguno tipo de castigo,pues no están tratando con Spider-Man,están tratando con la marca de Dios... En la residencia Parker... Peter llega de la escuela,y encuentra la carta de Kaine en su escritorio,Peter la vuelve a leer,y decide ayudarlo,Peter toma un lápiz y un papel,para comenzar a escribir la respuesta,Peter termina la carta mas rápido de lo que cree,Peter contempla su trabajo:"I feel for you,but when did you believe you were alone? you say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home,you feel petrified of who you are and who you have become,but you are my brother,and i know you are good",Peter siente que le falta algo,por lo que continua con un "and if you need help,i will...",Peter lee la carta,pero finalmente la hace bola y la tira a la basura... Personajes Personajes principales * Kaine/Scarlet Spider(Flashback)/Superior Spider-Man(Mencionado)/The Other. Personajes secundarios The Avengers: * Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Otros: * May Parker. Antagonistas * ???/Mr.Nobody/Answer/Muse. * Maria Aracely Penalba/Hummingbird(Flashback/Mencionada en el presente). * Itsy Bitsy. portadas TheOtherSPFearItself.png |Portada oficial del cómic Categoría:Números